


BB-8‘s snow adventure [fancomic]

by AgrippaSpoleto



Series: Why Poe Dameron shouldn't 'borrow' the Falcon [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack, Fanart, Fancomic, Gen, M/M, Useless, these resistance fighters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28069005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgrippaSpoleto/pseuds/AgrippaSpoleto
Summary: BB-8 decides to take matters into their own pincers and tries to repair the Falcon‘s comm array themself. But Hoth is dangerous terrain...Entry for week 3 of the Krampuskink 2020. Prompt: Snowmen.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: Why Poe Dameron shouldn't 'borrow' the Falcon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053191
Comments: 41
Kudos: 35
Collections: Krampus Kink-a-thon





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will post the pages two days apart respectively. Finnpoe will appear but some time later on.
> 
> Enjoy their shenanigans!  
> Special thanks to sapphistication for the proofreading and polishing of this little ditty! You‘re the best!


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for coming on this cracky ride with me! And thank you for all your lovely comments! They meant the world to me!
> 
> Shout out for Sapphistication, Lady Rosa and CaptainViolet who let me ramble to them about useless resistance fighters and brave little snowballs!


End file.
